This invention relates to location information in a communications system.
Packet-based communication systems allow the user of a device, such as a personal computer, to communicate across a computer network such as the Internet. Packet-based communication systems include voice over internet protocol (“VoIP”) communication systems. These systems are beneficial to the user as they are often of significantly lower cost than fixed line or mobile networks. This may particularly be the case for long-distance communication. To use a VoIP system, the user must install and execute client software on their device. The client software provides the VoIP connections as well as other functions such as registration and authentication. In addition to voice communication, the client may also provide further features such as video calling, instant messaging (“IM”), voicemail and file transfer.
One type of packet-based communication system uses a peer-to-peer (“P2P”) topology built on proprietary protocols. To enable access to a peer-to-peer system, the user must execute P2P client software provided by a P2P software provider on their computer, and register with the P2P system. When the user registers with the P2P system the client software is provided with a digital certificate from a server. Once the client software has been provided with the certificate, communication can subsequently be set up and routed between users of the P2P system without the further use of a server. In particular, the users can establish their own communication routes through the P2P system based on the exchange of one or more digital certificates (or user identity certificates, “UIC”), which enable access to the P2P system. The exchange of the digital certificates between users provides proof of the users' identities and that they are suitably authorised and authenticated in the P2P system. Therefore, the presentation of digital certificates provides trust in the identity of the user. It is therefore a characteristic of peer-to-peer communication that the communication is not routed using a server but directly from end-user to end-user. Further details on such a P2P system are disclosed in WO 2005/009019.
One of the advantages of packet-based communication systems, compared to the public switched telephone network (“PSTN”), is that presence information can be provided for the users. Presence information is a user-defined indication of the current status of the user of the system. Presence information is displayed in the user interface of the client for each of the contacts that the user has stored, and allows the user to view the current user-defined status of the contacts in the system. Example presence states that may be displayed include “online”, “offline”, “away”, and “do not disturb”.
The use of presence states provides a user with a best-guess regarding the current state of a contact before attempting to communicate with the contact. For example, if the user's presence state indicates the user is not online, and therefore unable to be contacted, then this is indicated to the user before attempting to make a call. Similarly, if a contact is busy and unlikely to answer, then this may also be communicated in advance via the contact's presence state (by the contact setting the appropriate presence state). This is a considerable advantage over PSTN systems, which do not provide any prior information on the probable state of a user. The only option in PSTN systems is to dial a number and wait and see if it is answered.
Presence information in VoIP communication systems can be supplemented by “mood messages”. Mood messages are short text strings that are composed by the users to distribute information about themselves to their contacts. A Mood message may comprise an identifier to identify the message as a mood message. Mood messages supplement the presence status of the users. The mood message of a contact is generally displayed next to the contact's name and presence status in the client. Mood messages are useful for a number of reasons. For example, a mood message can be used to give more information or a reason for a particular presence status, e.g. if a user is offline, the mood message may say “On holiday”, thereby explaining why the user is offline. Similarly, if a user's presence state is set to “do not disturb”, the mood message may say “Busy working. Only contact me if urgent”. Mood messages are also useful for users that travel frequently, as a VoIP system can be accessed from anywhere in the world, but this is not reflected in the presence states. Therefore, it is useful for a user to show a mood message such as “In London” next to their presence state. In this way the user can communicate his location to other users of the VoIP system using a mood message.
Known mood messages need to be short and text-based due to the network overhead that is required to transmit the mood message data to a potentially very large number of users of the VoIP system, and also because of space constraints in the user interface of the client for the display of the mood message.
A problem with mood messages is that they must be set by the user of the packet-based communication system. In order for the mood messages to accurately reflect the status of the user, the user must remember to regularly update his mood message. Frequently, the user can forget to do this, leading to inaccurate or inappropriate mood messages being displayed to a user's contacts. In particular, this is a problem when the mood messages are used to communicate the user's location to his contacts. In the modern world people travel frequently and the location shown in a mood message can quickly become an inaccurate representation of the location of the user.
There is therefore a need for a technique to address the aforementioned problems with mood messages.